


Tenderness

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: As a thank you for bailing him out of the event of the charity gala, Tony surprises you with an intimate, homemade date.





	Tenderness

You sighed in contentment, stretching out languidly under the sheets as you woke more fully; the bed shifted behind you with added weight. The windows were tinted to keep out some of the morning sun, and with it being a Sunday, you had nothing stopping you from sleeping in. The clock by the bed read ten-seventeen, and you smiled as you felt Tony smooth a hand down your bare arm.

You’d fallen asleep wearing just your underwear and his tee shirt, and you felt his lips press a kiss to the worn cotton covering your shoulder as he leaned over you. He placed a coffee mug on the bedside table next to you, and you hummed happily at the scent of fresh coffee and caramel.

Tony slipped his hand under your arm, his fingers spreading possessively over your stomach as he pulled you back against his firm chest. You rolled onto your back with the movement, your lips curving into a drowsy smile as you rubbed sleep out of your eye.

“Mmm… morning,” you mumbled, voice hoarse from lack of use. He smiled down at you affectionately, hovering over you with his weight on one arm, his body stretched out beside yours. Your brow furrowed in confusion as you reached up to touch your fingertips to his hair. It was still damp from a shower, and your hand slipped down to touch the fabric of the Metallica shirt covering his chest.

“You know…” Tony said in amusement as you frowned. He leaned down to press another kiss to your forehead, tucking hair behind your ear. “It is truly a gift to watch your mind at work.”

“I _thought_ you were sleeping in today,” you replied, pinching his nipple through his shirt in response to his dig. Tony laughed, jerking away from your hand. He grabbed hold of your wrist before you could withdraw it, bringing your offending hand to his lips. He bit your fist lightly, playfully, eyes on yours before brushing a kiss over your knuckles.

You felt a blush color your cheeks as he held your gaze, and yours dropped to the sheets. Everything seemed so much more intimate since his almost-confession after the charity gala.

“Why are you dressed?”

Tony shrugged, interlacing his fingers with yours against the mattress. His thumb brushed against the back of your hand. “Had some work to do. Didn’t wake you, did I?”

You shook your head. “How long have you been up?”

“Couple of hours.”

“But it’s Sunday,” you pouted. “You don’t have to go, do you?”

“Oh, no.” Tony grinned. “Today, I am _all_ yours. Promise.”

“Really?” you raised a brow, a mischievous smile forming. So, I can do anything I want with you?”

You trailed your free hand down his torso to the hem of his shirt, slipping your fingers underneath to glide your nails over his stomach. You lingered just about his waistband, scratching gently over a spot you knew made him shiver. You smile widened as you traced your hand higher and his breathing shuddered as you traced a finger around the nipple you’d pinched earlier.

You pushed him gently onto his back, rolling over to straddle his waist. Tony laughed as you ran fingers through your hair, trying to tame your sleep-mussed locks, and it turned to a groan as you rolled your hips once pointedly against his. You bent over him to capture his lips with your own, smiling against them. His hand slipped slowly into your hair, his palm brushing against your cheek.

Your hands bunched in his shirt over his chest for a moment before you trailed them down his stomach. His free hand caught yours as they reached his belt buckle, and he broke away reluctantly. He sighed as his head hit the pillow.

“Really,” he told you, his voice husky. “But I need you to behave yourself. At least for a little while.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” you teased, sitting back again and grinding down against him. Tony’s breath caught, and he groaned, his hands coming to rest on your hips. Your shirt rode up with it, and you sighed as you felt his calloused fingertips touch the bare skin of your waist.

His grip tightened suddenly, and you giggled as he rolled you onto your back. His body covered yours, his knee slipping between your bare thighs. Tony kissed you again, harder this time, and you fisted your hands in his shirt, tugging him closer and trying to pull it off over his head. His kiss lingered a few more moments before he withdrew again, his forehead bumping against yours.

He smiled down at you, his expression amused but his eyes dark, and he tapped a kiss to the tip of your nose. “What did I just say?”

“Since when do you encourage good behavior?”

“Since I made plans for us today.” Tony replied with a roguish smile of his own. He gave you another fleeting peck. “You’ll get your chance at me later, sweetheart.”

“Promise?”

“You really think I’m gonna turn you down twice in one day?” He chuckled, standing and tossing a towel from the end of the bed onto your lap. He pointed at the coffee mug as you sat up. “Drink that, shower and meet me outside. I promise you’re gonna love it.”

You picked up the mug obediently, giving him a mocking salute. “Yes, sir. Any clues on what we’re going?” So, I can dress for the occasion?”

Tony smirked at you, zipping his lips with a wink as he left the room.

***

Dressing for an occasion you knew absolutely nothing about was challenging enough without taking into account that FRIDAY was being just as tight-lipped about what Tony had in store for you as he was. It was undoubtedly at his behest, and while you’d asked the AI a few times for a hint, it had remained annoyingly mute on the subject.

And thanks to the fact that you spent most of your nights in Tony’s bed, your wardrobe was a little spread out. While your most commonly worn clothes had found their way into his wardrobe, most of the rest was still hanging in your own walk-in.

So, you’d quickly showered and towel-dried your hair, but you’d spent the last fifteen minutes wrapped in Tony’s robe and walking back and forth between the two bedrooms to contemplate your options. You’d applied light make up during one stop in your own room, but that was as far as you’d gotten until you’d groaned dramatically, and Friday finally relented.

“May I suggest a sundress, Miss L/N?” The AI said from above, and you wondered if that meant Tony was getting impatient waiting for you and had sent the suggestion along himself. “The weather is lovely today.”

You smiled, heading for your room. “So, we’re going to be outside, then?”

FRIDAY didn’t answer you, so you rolled your eyes with a smirk and rifled through your closet until you found a simple, white sundress. It was hemmed in eyelet lace and the material was light and came to your mid-thigh. You slipped on nude lingerie, and after putting on the dress, a pair of bright red flats. You returned to your en-suite to fix your hair, and on a whim, lingered long enough to apply an equally crimson lipstick before heading out the door.

***

“Is the blindfold really necessary, Tony?” you asked, amused. Tony had his hands wrapped around both of yours, his skin warm against your fingers as he walked backwards out in front of you. He was leading you somewhere on the grounds of the Avengers compound, and he only chuckled in response to your exasperation. “I mean, I’ve seen just about every part of—oh!”

You stumbled as Tony came to a stop unexpectedly, bumping into his chest. He released your hands to catch you easily by the hips to steady you. He pulled you gently, more firmly against him, laughing in your ear as your hands alighted on his chest.

“Steady, now,” Tony said teasingly, and you could hear the smile in his voice. He released your side to tuck hair behind your ear. “Don’t want you to fall, do we?”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” you grumbled, and he laughed again. “Should I be worried you won’t be there to catch me next time?”

“Sweetheart, I’ll always catch you.”

You smiled softly. “Always, huh?”

“Promise,” you barely caught his murmur before you felt his lips against yours. You kissed him back, the prickle of excitement tickling through you. Maybe it was the added mystery of the blindfold, but even an innocent kiss between the two of you seemed more tantalizing than usual.

He kissed your cheek as he pulled away, and you felt him move to stand by your side. His fingers brushed against your hair as he slipped the blindfold off over your head. You blinked a couple of times to adjust to the sudden sunlight, brow wrinkling in confusion as you found yourself standing in front of the tendril-like branches of a weeping willow.

“It’s a tree.”

Tony chuckled, one hand on the small of your back. He leaned in to speak in your ear. “Never miss a trick, do you?”

You resisted the urge to elbow him as he used his free hand to sweep the leaves aside like a curtain, and any sarcastic retort you might have had frozen on your lips at your surprise.

“Ta-da.”

Hidden away behind the branches on the grass was what your mind could only describe as a ‘five-star picnic’.

A square, mahogany coffee table sat under the tree, bare except for a small Bluetooth speaker and an elegant silver bucket that sat in one corner. It was filled to the brim with ice and you breathed a small laugh at the fact that the bottle inside wasn’t the usual champagne, but iced tea. Two elegant wine glasses stood beside it, waiting for you, already filled.

The table was surrounded by large, overstuffed velvet cushions either in dark, silvery grey or shades of blue that ranged from royal to periwinkle. They radiated about three feet out from the table, turning it into a little island of your own on the grass.

Everything was dappled in the green-edged shadows of sunlight coming through the leaves above, and the curtain of branches around you created your own little world. Just for the two of you. Like something out of a storybook.

The sound of acoustic piano sounded quietly, and you noticed Tony tossing his phone onto one of the nearest pillows.

“I considered hiring a string quartet,” he said, and you tore your eyes away from the little island to look at him again. He was smiling at you, and you felt the hand on your hip squeeze gently. “But I thought it might ruin the intimacy of the moment to have an audience.”

“What is all this?” you asked softly, stepping away from him to approach the table. Tony followed you, letting the branches fall back into place. He moved past you and scooped up the glasses. He turned and handed one to you, grinning as he sat down. “I owe you a date.”

“You do?”

He smirked cockily at you over the rim of his glass, lying back comfortably against a pile of the pillows, propped up on his elbow. “You bought and paid for one, didn’t you?”

“Oh,” you chuckled, shaking your head. “I mean, technically, _you_ bought and paid for a date with you. Should I leave you alone?”

“The donation was made in your name,” he straightened, long enough to grab you hand and tug you down onto the little island with him. You sank comfortably onto the pillows, legs tucked under you, careful not to spill your drink. His fingers released their grip only to play idly with yours, your intertwined hands resting on your knee. “Couldn’t make you look bad, could I?”

“Much appreciated,” you said with a smile, leaning forward to meet his lips with yours. You could feel the answering curve of his lips as you did, and the kiss lingered for a few moments before you pulled back again. “So, you made me an… alfresco pillow fort?”

“A picnic, actually.”

You raised a brow. “A picnic, huh?”

“Yup.”

“I hate to break it to you, honey, but there’s usually food at a picnic,” you teased, raising your glass. “And iced tea doesn’t exactly count as a meal.”

Tony grinned proudly, setting his glass back down on the table and releasing your hand. He reached under one of the pillows beside him and pulled out a pizza box, holding it up triumphantly. You laughed as he set it on the table, and your amusement grew when a loaf of garlic bread wrapped in tinfoil joined it.

“I kind of want to say ‘ta-da’ again.”

“You should,” you said jokingly. “I’m definitely surprised.”

Tony flipped open the pizza box; he’d ordered your favorite toppings. “Ta-frickin’-da.”

“You dork,” you giggled, helping yourself to a slice. Your free hand stroked the soft velvet of a grey pillow, and you glanced down at them. “I haven’t seen these around the compound. Are they new?”

“They are.”

“Blue isn’t your usual go-to color,” you noted.

Tony tapped one of the lighter blue ones pointedly. “No, but this one’s yours.”

You grinned, taking a sip of your drink to hide your blush. He was right; the cushion matched the shade of blue of the energy that made up your force fields and edged your battle gear exactly. “That’s the second time you’ve styled with my color in mind,” you pointed out teasingly. “Should I be worried you’re gonna steal my color scheme? You thinking about repainting the armor?”

“And give up on what works? Never,” Tony replied blithely, giving you a wink. “Besides, gold and hot-rod red here? I was going for romantic, not a harem.”

“Romantic?”

He grinned back widely, leaning forward to peck a tiny kiss to the tip of your nose. “You caught that, huh?”

“You were about as subtle as one of your suits of armor, Iron Man.” you replied, taking hold of his hand as he settled back again. The two of you fell silent for a while, and it wasn’t until the pizza was almost finished that you spoke again. “Was this the work you were doing this morning instead of being in bed?”

“Trust me, dragging myself away from you this morning almost killed me,” he said with a soft, affectionate smile. He tore the foil from the garlic bread and offered you a piece. Amusement colored his expression as you took it eagerly. “But I wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work?”

Nodding, you smiled through a mouthful. “Oh, it really did.”

“In a good way?” Tony asked, glancing at you as he set down his glass and wiped his hands on a napkin. “You like it?”

“Of course, I do,” you replied, pouring both of you some more iced tea. “Why wouldn’t I? This is amazing.”

Tony took your hand, tugging you toward him. You moved to sit between his legs, turning to lean your back against his chest, your legs stretched out between his. His arms wrapped around your waist, his hands settling on your stomach, and you rested yours on top of them.

“Tony?”

“Mmm?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” You twisted slightly to look at his face. “Why are you acting like you’re nervous?”

You felt him shrug a shoulder against your back. “This isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”

“You’re one of the most famous playboys in the world, Tone,” you pointed out. “It’s not like you’ve never been on a date before.”

He chuckled. “True. But this is a little different from all those thousand-dollar dinners.”

“Because you bought this one with a coupon?” you joked.

Tony snickered. “Because I actually like the company.”

You smiled, stretching up to kiss him. It was long and lingering and sweet, and your nose bumped affectionately against his as you broke apart. His lips moved to brush against your forehead. “Also, you’re clearly spending way too much on dinners.”

“And I’ll keep spending that much if it means I never catch you trying to make ramen in the coffee pot again.”

“I saw it online,” you said with a shrug. “Sue me. Besides, I thought you liked student food.”

Tony’s lips tickled the side of your throat. “Maybe we step away from the ramen for a while.”

“Microwave mac and cheese, it is then.”

Tony chuckled, his goatee brushing against the sensitive skin below your ear. You shivered, leaning back against him as his lips travelled down the side of your throat. Your eyes closed as you felt Tony’s hand slip from under yours to close around the fabric of your dress near your hip. The fabric bunched up underneath his fingers, the light material sliding up your thigh.

“Ah, the most romantic of meals…” he muttered against your skin, smirking as you let out a breathy sigh as his fingertips brushed over your inner thigh, just a few inches above your knee.

“There’s that word again,” you whispered, teasingly. Your legs parted slightly, subconsciously as Tony pushed the skirt of your dress higher. Your hands moved to rest on his thighs, smoothing over the denim of his jeans. His lips moved to the curve of your collarbone, teeth and tongue teasing it until you were certain you would find a mark there later. “You trying to tell me something, Tony?”

The Iron Man hummed against you instead of answering, his teeth tugging at your earlobe briefly before he moved to kiss his way along your jaw. His other hand came up to take your chin, turning you toward him to meet your lips with his. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, and you parted your lips, twisting at the waist to deepen the kiss, cupping his cheek in your hand.

“Tony…”

His fingers teased their way up your inner thigh, your skirt bunching up around your hips. Tony’s fingertips brushed against the edge of your underwear, and your hips rose against them. “You want this?”

“Yes…” you breathed, head falling back against his shoulder as he pushed your underwear aside and slid his fingers up to your clit. He circled it slowly, lips in your hair, and you parted your legs further, eagerly. Tony’s hand took hold of the back of your knee roughly, slinging it over his own leg. “I always want this. _Fuck,_ Tony…”

Tony chuckled against your hair. “God, why does my name sound so good when you say it like that?” he whispered, the hand on your chin trailing down to palm your breast through your dress. You could feel him begin to harden against the small of your back as he pushed the strap of your dress off your shoulder and tugged the front of it down. Your bra went down with it, and a moan caught in your throat as he squeezed your breast roughly, flicking his fingers over your nipple.

“Maybe…” you inhaled shakily as his fingers increased their speed. His grip on your breast tightened for a moment. “It’s because you’re a huge narcissist.”

Tony laughed in your ear, genuine and a little too loud. He pinched your nipple hard, kissing your neck with a smirk as you whimpered in response. “Careful, now, sweetheart.”

“Or what?” you asked with a smirk of your own, rolling your hips once more against his oh so talented hand before turning in his arms to kneel between his thighs. You kissed him again, rougher than before, heedless of your current state of dishevelment. Tony cupped your face in his hands eagerly.

You twisted your fingers in the hair at the back of his head, and you broke the kiss by tugging his head back roughly. Tony groaned as you did, and you lathed your tongue along the length of his throat before speaking his ear.

“You’re not trying to tell me what to do, are you, baby?”

Tony’s eyes darkened, and you reached behind him to push the stack of pillows he’d been leaning on out of the way. They tumbled onto the grass, scattering your little island. He made move to kiss you again as you did, but you pulled back. Instead, you raised a hand and made the familiar gesture to summon a forcefield against the middle of his chest. You urged it forward slowly, forcing him down onto his back as you straddled his thighs.

“Okay, that might just be the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Tony said, his amusement betrayed by the waver in his voice as he ghosted his hands over your bare thighs. You grinned down at him, pushing hair out of your face and reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

“High praise from a man who slept with all those Maxim models back in 2008,” you replied, pulling his belt out of the loops of his jeans. “Shirt off. Now.”

“Trust me, sweetheart,” Tony muttered as he did as you asked and tossed it aside. You took hold of his wrists and guided them up above his head. “They’ve got nothing on you.”

“Sweet-talker,” you smiled through your blush. You pulled your dress off over your head and bent down to press your lips against his in a teasing kiss as you tightened his belt around his wrists, biting his lower lip. Tony arched up underneath you slightly, and you moved to press kisses along his neck and down to his chest. Your teeth grazed his nipple, and Tony let out a tiny whine that sent a spike of warmth straight down your spine. “Oh, I’m going to have to hear that sound again.”

With one hand keeping the belt wrapped taught around his wrists, you kissed the hollow of his throat before moving down to his chest again. Your other hand slid down his stomach to the button of his jeans, and you unfastened them with a few flicks of your wrist. You planted one more wet, lingering kiss on his sternum before leaning back and tugging his jeans down his thighs with a smirk, taking hold of his burgeoning erection.

Tony groaned, eyes rolling back as you squeezed him firmly and took up a slow, torturous rhythm.

“Ooh, that was close, baby. But I think the last sound you made was a little more high-pitched…” you teased as you stroked him. “Wanna try that again?”

“Would it be juvenile to say ‘make me’?” Tony thrust up into your hand eagerly.

“Extremely,” you replied, gripping him by the bae of his cock and moving up onto your knees. You pushed your underwear aside again, sliding the head of him from your entrance to your clit and back again. Tony’s eyes closed, his teeth in his lip as his head fell back against the cushions. You could see the muscles in his arms tense against the belt, and you tugged on it. “Hey, eyes on me, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s answering laugh turned to a heady moan as you sank down onto him, corkscrewing your hips slowly until he was buried to the hilt inside you. You echoed it with one of your own, arching your back as you began to ride him at a steady pace. Your free hand scratched over his side, and you felt a shiver settle in the small of your back as Tony’s eyes found yours.

“Christ, Y/N…” he ground out as you unclipped your bra and tossed it aside. His eyes burned as he watched you run a light hand over your breasts, giving one nipple a quick tug. “Jesus Christ, this is so… _hot…_ ”

You leaned down, bracing yourself above him with the hand holding the belt. You pressed a few teasing, fleeting kisses to his lips, catching his bottom lip between your teeth as he smiled. “You feel so fucking good, baby.”

Leaning back again, you braced your free hand against his thigh, fingers digging into his skin. You rolled your hips steadily against his, tightening around him. Tony groaned as you did, his fists clenching above his head. “Fuck, sweetheart. Call me that again. Please.”

“Baby,” you repeated with a whimpering moan. You pulled on the belt as your movements became more hurried and disjointed, forcing his hands up to your breasts. The hand came to rest in a fist on his other thigh for balance, and Tony eagerly pawed at your chest, expert fingers teasing your nipples to hardened points. You let out a stuttering moan as he did, and you tugged again, leading his hands down your stomach to where your bodies met. “Oh, fuck, baby…”

Tony’s fingers found your clit immediately, and your whole body shook as you felt an orgasm build. His other hand clung to your thigh, his fingers digging into your skin so hard you were sure it was going to bruise.

“Fuck, Y/N Fuck, I need to come, sweetheart, please…”

You let go of the belt, bracing your hands on his chest. You pinched his nipple teasingly, and he let out a stuttering breath as you did. “Not until I do, baby. So, you better step it up, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Bring it on, Iron Man.”

Tony didn’t hesitate. A cocky, almost animalistic smirk came across his face as he tossed the belt aside. He took a firm hold on your hips and flipped you over so your back met the pillows. Your laugh was cut off by his lips meeting your aggressively, and it turned to a moan as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. His hips pounded into yours, each thrust brushing against your clit.

He clutched at your waist, your bicep, your thigh… where ever he could reach. You arched up under his touch, your whole body shivering under him as you felt yourself approach your release. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you urged him closer, his body flush against yours.

His lips moved to your neck, alternating between whispering nonsensical flattery and curses and torturing you with open-mouthed kisses. “God, Tony, right there. Fuck, I’m gonna come—”

Tony buried his teeth in your shoulder as you met your release, your hands grasping desperately at his shoulders. They moved to his hair as you brought his lips back to yours, and you whispered to him before kissing him again. “Your turn, baby. Come for me.”

Tony’s hips stuttered against yours as you thrust up against him, and your lips caught his moan as you kissed him. His grip on your waist tightened almost painfully, and you felt another orgasm hit you as it did. Your entire body shook as you came down, and Tony peppered light kisses over your face as the two of you came down again. His hand ghosted over your thigh and you twitched out of sensitivity. You felt him chuckle as his forehead came to rest on your shoulder.

He kissed your collarbone once before rolling off of you. He brought you with him, pulling you over until you were half on top of him. You hiked your leg over his thigh, tucking your knee between both of his. “So, that’s what a first date is like with Tony Stark.”

“Oh, no. I usually wait until the third date before I let them tie me up.”

You traced a fingertip over his chest as his fingers massaged themselves lightly into your hip. He tucked his other arm under his head. “Well, then I’m flattered.”

“You should be.”

“I can’t believe you did all this for me,” you murmured. “You didn’t have to.”

“’Course I did.” Tony said simply. “And I’m gonna keep doing it.”

You smirked. “The date stuff or the—”

“Oh, the x-rated shit, for sure.” Tony cut you off, and you laughed. He kissed you, his hand in your hair. “But, just for you, I’ll throw in the flowery stuff every now and then, too.”

“’ppreciate it, baby.”

“You better,” Tony said with a small, sweet smile, tucking hair behind your ear. “Because I have a hell of a lot planned.”

“Oh, really?” you asked teasingly.

Tony’s expression sharpened into a smirk of his own, his tongue slipping out to wet his bottom lip. He leaned up to kiss you hard, his teeth grazing your bottom lip as he rolled you onto your back again. His thigh slipped between both of yours, pressing up against you.

“Really,” he told you in a husky voice, kissing you again. You returned it eagerly, sliding your tongue into his mouth as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Let me give you a little preview…”

You laughed, melting into him.


End file.
